Ensemble
by sweetmeli
Summary: Nous venions de sauver le monde. Encore une fois. Percy était de retour chez lui et tout aurait dû être parfait. Seulement ça ne l'était pas parce que le garçon que j'aimais ne se souvenait pas de moi. Annabeth/Percy.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fiction Percy Jackson que je poste, mais pas la première fiction sur cet univers sur laquelle je travaille ! J'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a un bout de temps, puis j'avais arrêté… mais comme j'ai commencé à lire the son of Neptune, je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de la terminer, avant que je sache ce que Riordan a vraiment décidé pour nos héros. Ce petit os m'a été inspiré par la traduction de la fic When you're gone, par thebabypwincess, l'une des meilleures fics sur Percy Jackson en français à mon avis ! J'espère que vous allez aimer et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ! **

**PS : ceci est un univers alternatif dans lequel Percy ne se souvient pas d'Annabeth. Pour l'instant, j'ignore totalement si Riordan a suivi cette voie ou a décidé d'en prendre une autre… comme j'ai reçu le livre à Noël, je vais bientôt le découvrir ! ;) **

**PS 2 : écrivez sur Percy Jackson ! Il n'y a pas assez d'histoire sur ce fandom ! : ( **

Nous venions de sauver le monde. Encore une fois.

La prophétie s'était réalisée, les géants étaient retournés dont ils venaient, Gaïa s'était rendormie pour un long bout de temps espérons le et les sept héros de la dite prophétie avait survécu, aussi incroyable cela semble-t-il. Les pertes étaient bien sûr lourdes des deux côtés, autant du côté des demi-dieux Grec que Romains, mais nous allions nous en remettre. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Et bien que les Dieux étaient affaiblis, nous nous étions battu pour sauver le centre de leur pouvoir et préserver la civilisation occidentale.

Tout est bien qui finit bien pourrait-on dire.

C'est ce que j'aurais dû penser. J'imagine que je devrais me réjouir d'être encore en vie. J'imagine que je devrais me réjouir que Percy soit non seulement vivant, mais qu'en plus il soit de retour chez lui.

Je devrais mais… je ne le peux pas. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse être.

Percy ne se souvient pas de moi. Percy m'a oublié alors que Jason, lui, a retrouvé la totalité de sa mémoire. J'étais si certaine… tellement persuadée que si Jason se rappelait alors Percy aussi… je m'imaginais déjà lui sauter dans les bras lorsque je le retrouverais. Il me murmurait que je lui avais manqué et qu'il avait tout fait pour me rejoindre. Puis on se serait embrassé, se fichant des gens autour de nous.

Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça.

Nous n'avions même pas pu nous rendre à la colonie des Romains en fait. Notre bateau, l'Argo II avait été attaqué pendant notre vol vers San Francisco. Nous étions en position délicate, mais heureusement, de l'aide était apparue…

Une aide inespérée et si chère à mon cœur.

-Hey ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas Percy Jackson ? avait demandé Jason alors que nous combattions des _venti_ pour la unième fois.

J'avais aussitôt relâché mon attention de ma défense pour relever la tête vers le ciel.

Il était là ! Percy était là, sur le dos d'un pégase, en compagnie de deux autres jeunes qui se révélèrent être les deux autres demi-dieux de la prophétie.

-HEY ! ATTENTION ! a crié Percy au moment où j'allais recevoir un coup mortel.

Grâce à son intervention, je réussis à l'éviter de justesse et quelques instants plus tard, Percy se battait à mes côtés.

Comme avant.

Cela n'avait pris que quelques minutes avant que nous ayons éliminé tous nos ennemis et je n'avais pas mis plus de deux secondes à me jeter au cou de Percy, le serrant contre moi à l'en étouffer pendant que pas très loin de nous, Jason fêtait ses retrouvailles avec ses amis du camp romain.

Avec plus de succès que moi parce que Percy n'avait pas répondu à mon étreinte. Il s'était raclé la gorge, puis s'était grattée la tête. C'est à ce moment-là que j'avais compris qu'il était mal à l'aise. Je l'avais aussitôt relâché, avec cette impression que mon cœur battait plus lentement en attendant les mots que je savais qu'il allait prononcer, tentant de retarder cette maudite échéance. Percy m'avait jeté un regard désolé, puis ses yeux s'étaient posés alternativement sur Piper et sur Léo qui m'accompagnaient tous deux.

-J'imagine que… je devrais vous connaître tous les trois, non ?

Un long silence avait suivi cette question. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais été incapable de prononcer un mot.

-En fait… non, avait répondu Piper. Enfin, pas Léo et moi. Nous sommes arrivés à la colonie après ton départ.

-La colonie, avait murmuré Percy, les yeux dans le vague.

Puis il avait fait une grimace de douleur.

-Ouais, je m'en souviens un peu. Enfin, plus des flashs, des impressions.

Son attention s'était reporté sur moi, son regard qui m'avait tant manqué s'attachant au mien pour ne plus le lâcher.

-Excuse-moi. Je SAIS que je devrais savoir qui tu es…

À ce moment-là, son regard avait croisé le mien pour la première fois. Il s'était arrêté, comme frappé par la foudre. J'avais cru qu'il se souvenait enfin de moi, que tout lui revenait. Il ne pouvait pas m'oublier comme ça ! Pas alors que Jason se souvenait de Rheyna !

-Annabeth.

Ça n'avait été qu'un souffle.

-Tu es Annabeth.

-Oui.

Il m'avait souri, de ce sourire qui me faisait craquer depuis longtemps.

-C'est l'un des seuls noms dont je me rappelais dès le début… alors j'en déduis que nous sommes assez proches ?

Mes espoirs étaient disparus aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus.

-Ah ! Pour ça oui ! avait lancé Léo en riant. Vous êtes…

-Amis, l'avais-coupé sèchement avec un regard le défiant de me contredire. Nous sommes amis depuis ton arrivé à la colonie.

Percy avait hoché la tête comme si cela expliquait tout.

Puis nous avions poursuivi la guerre, nous nous étions présentés aux portes de la mort… et nous avions vaincu.

Et pendant tout ce temps, j'avais continué d'espérer que la mémoire de Percy reviendrait. Chaque jour, un souvenir remontait à sa mémoire, mais c'était la plupart du temps des choses insignifiantes : des biscuits bleus qu'il aimait manger. Un labyrinthe dans lequel il se perdait. Un bateau qui explosait. Une île sur laquelle il échouait et une fille qui l'aidait à guérir…

Mais sur moi, rien. Nada. Niet.

_Di immortals_ ! Pourquoi a-t-il un souvenir, même fugitif, de Calypso, mais aucun me concernant?

Et encore pire que ça : il n'a pas seulement perdu sa mémoire, mais il a aussi oublié qui il est ! Il n'est plus le Percy que j'ai connu. Il rit beaucoup moins, réfléchit beaucoup plus. Il ne dit plus tout ce qui lui passe par la tête et se montre moins sûr de lui, moins arrogant.

Une seule chose n'a pas changé : sa loyauté. Il est prêt à mourir pour les autres, même pour moi qu'il ne connait plus vraiment.

Il reste donc quelque chose de lui. Tout n'est pas perdu.

Je m'étais convaincue que lorsque tout serait terminé, lorsque les plans de Gaïa serait réduit à néan, Héra redonnerait sa mémoire à Percy.

Ce n'est pas arrivé bien sûr. Héra a dit que tout était là, dans sa tête : il doit seulement trouver le moyen de se rappeler. Elle ne peut plus rien pour lui.

C'est ce qu'elle dit, mais je la soupçonne fort de ne faire ça que pour me faire souffrir un peu plus. Elle a encore une dent contre moi.

Maudite déesse de rien !

C'est à cause d'elle que je me retrouve, des mois après avoir sauvé les Dieux pour la deuxième fois, devant la colonie de sang-mêlé, avec pour la première fois de ma vie aucune envie d'y revenir.

Je sais que je vais revoir Percy. Je sais qu'il ne se souviendra toujours pas de moi. Je sais aussi que malgré le temps passé, ça me fera toujours aussi mal.

Ça va faire bientôt un an que je ne l'ai pas vu. Ça fait un an et demi que je ne l'ai pas embrassé. Tout cela, pour trois petits mois à peine de relation.

Et pourtant, je l'aime toujours autant. Peut-être même plus si c'est possible.

J'aime un garçon qui n'existe plus. Un garçon qu'une déesse et une guerre m'ont volé.

-Hey ! Annabeth ! Ma jolie !

Je me retourne, surprise par la voix de Léo. Il s'avance vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir !

Il fait un mouvement pour me prendre dans ses bras, puis hésite un instant, craignant sûrement que je ne le frappe s'il me touche. Ça ne serait pas la première fois ! Mais je suis si heureuse de voir un visage ami que je me jette dans ses bras.

-Léo ! Ça fait plaisir aussi !

Puis je le relâche pour observer la place déserte autour de moi.

-Où sont les autres ? demandai-je, espérant malgré moi voir apparaître un tignasse noir et un regard de la couleur de l'océan.

-Quels autres ? Il n'y a que ceux qui passent l'année ici qui sont là ! Il est encore trop tôt pour que les autres pensionnaires soient arrivés !

-Oh !

Je pousse un soupir déçu. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça : mon collège privé commence ses vacances d'été une semaine avant les écoles publiques.

-Mais... Clarisse doit être là, non ? Et Will des Appolon ?

-Clarisse est avec Chris, je préfère ne pas savoir où ! Will est parti après les vacances de Noël pour une quête totalement stupide qui concerne un arc et une flèche magique… supposément que son père lui a demandé de les retrouver pour lui. Et sinon… il y a moi.

Je tente un sourire pour lui montrer que je suis heureuse qu'il soit là. Au moins, je ne serai pas totalement seule.

-Bon, je vais te laisser aller à ton bungalow, je travaillais sur un truc complètement dément avant que tu arrives… je te montrerai ce soir !

Youpi ! Je brûle d'impatience !

-À plus Annabeth !

Puis il repart aux pas de course vers la forêt où est caché le bunker numéro 6. Même si je n'en ai pas envie, je fais mes devoirs et vais annoncer mon arrivée à Chiron et monsieur D. Je discute un moment avec eux, puis je vais porter ma valise à mon bungalow, vide.

N'ayant pas envie de m'y attarder, je me promène un moment dans la colonie où je ne croise pratiquement personne que je connais. Quelques nouveaux ici et là à qui je me présente, quelques visages que je connais vaguement d'enfants de Dieux mineurs… mais aucun de mes amis proches n'est là.

Mon retour à la colonie est plus déprimant que ce que j'imaginais et lorsque je vois où mes pas m'ont mené, je me dis que c'est encore pire que je ne le croyais.

Je reste immobile un long moment, fixant le bungalow de Poséidon. J'ignore ce que je dois faire : y entrer ou… faire comme si tout allait bien et trouver une occupation pour mon esprit en ébullition ?

Finalement, mes pieds décident pour moi, me poussant vers la porte du bungalow qui fut un jour la maison de Percy.

J'y entre avec hésitation, retenant mon souffle de peur d'être terrassée par la douleur de voir cet endroit abandonné, comme le vestige d'une vie passée qui n'existe plus désormais.

Sauf qu'il ne l'est pas. Vide je veux dire.

Des vêtements traînent sur le sol, le lit est défait, un sac est ouvert sur le bureau… et le bouclier que Tyson a fabriqué pour Percy a retrouvé sa place au mur.

_Il_ est ici.

Je serre les dents, jurant en grec ancien contre Léo Valdez. Stupide Léo qui ne m'a rien dit ! Je me détourne pour sortir le plus vite possible de cet endroit avant que Percy ne revienne de je ne sais où…

Mais il semble que là-haut, quelqu'un en a contre moi (et nous savons tous de qui il s'agit) parce que je me retrouve nez à nez avec le visage que j'avais tant souhaité voir quelques instants plus tôt à peine.

Parfois, il vaut mieux que nos vœux ne se réalisent pas.

-Annabeth ? lâche-t-il en me fixant, la bouche ouverte.

Cette expression m'est si familière que je souris. J'ai l'impression de retrouver mon Percy, ma cervelle d'algues. Bon sang ! Ce qu'il me manque !

-Percy ! Je… je suis heureuse de te voir.

Son visage change alors du tout au tout, se fermant aussitôt, me coupant de ses pensées.

-Oh oui ! Je n'en doute pas ! réplique-t-il d'une voix dure. Nous sommes de si bons amis tous les deux !

Je recule d'un pas, touchée par ce changement d'attitude envers moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'entendre s'adresser à moi ainsi, pas avec cette froideur, cette haine dans sa voix. De la colère, de la passion… ça, oui. Nous avions eu plus que notre lot de disputes au cours des dernières années ! Mais jamais, même dans nos pires moments, il ne s'était montré cruel envers moi.

Percy fait un pas vers moi, puis deux, et au moment où je me demande ce qu'il va faire, me prendre dans ses bras ou m'attaquer, il passe à côté de moi pour aller se laisser tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Il croise les bras derrière sa tête, les yeux fixés au plafond, faisant comme si je n'existe pas.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandé-je d'une voix faible que je ne reconnais pas.

-Tu as bien compris.

Cette fois, la colère me donne la force de m'approcher pour le toiser de ma hauteur, les mains sur les hanches.

-Qu'est-ce. Que. Ça. Veut. Dire ?

Percy affronte mon regard, pas du tout impressionné par ma colère.

-En quoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

-Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse, avoué-je sans y avoir réellement pensé.

Percy a toujours eu cet effet sur moi : il est la seule personne sur cette Terre dont la présence m'empêche de réfléchir à plein régime. Comme si une partie de mon cerveau ne pouvait se concentrer que sur lui lorsqu'il est là.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer, dit-il enfin à mi-voix.

Il ferme les yeux et une telle détresse passe sur ses traits que je n'ai qu'une envie : le prendre dans mes bras et lui assurer que tout ira bien. Heureusement pour moi, il me reste juste assez d'intelligence pour me retenir.

-Percy, murmurai-je, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Son visage se ferme de nouveau et lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, je n'arrive plus à lire en lui.

-Ça va. Tu peux t'en aller. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Il est trop tard pour jouer à être mon amie !

-Jouer à être… jouer à être… mais je ne joue pas ! criai-je, me sentant sur le point d'exploser.

Je suis en général une fille sage et sensée. Pas trop émotive je crois. J'arrive à gérer mes sentiments avec assez de brio en temps normal. Mais là… c'est juste trop pour moi ! Trop de sentiments refoulés, trop de tristesse depuis presque deux ans, trop de colère contre Percy, contre Héra, contre le destin. Trop d'amour, de tendresse, de désir pour lui qui bouillonne en moi, ne cherchant qu'à s'exprimer.

-Je SUIS ton amie ! continuai-je sur le même ton, en gesticulant dans tous les sens en ayant tout à fait conscience que je suis ridicule, mais ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Je suis ta meilleure amie! Depuis l'âge de 12 ans ! On a vécu toutes nos aventures ensemble ! Tu es… tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, la personne qui compte le plus pour moi…

Percy bondit de son lit, les poings serrés, le regard noir et menaçant. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui, même pas lorsqu'il s'est battu dans une tornade d'eau qu'il avait lui-même créé. Même pas lorsqu'il a couru sur l'eau ou vaincu une armée à lui seul. Ni même lorsqu'il est venu à bout d'un Titan.

Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui… avant aujourd'hui. Et il me faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas reculer devant son visage tordu de fureur.

Il franchit le pas qui nous sépare, son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques millimètres du mien. Son souffle erratique effleure mon visage et toute ma peur s'envole aussitôt. Mon cœur se débat dans ma poitrine alors que mon corps est parcouru de frissons. Je ne me suis pas tenue aussi près de Percy depuis… depuis le jour de nos retrouvailles, lorsque je l'ai serré dans ses bras. Son odeur, teinté de ce soupçon de sel marin, m'envahie et me fait tourner la tête.

Je lève la tête vers lui pour fixer mon regard au sien et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus aussi en colère que quelques instants plus tôt. Comme si lui aussi sentait ce courant électrique qui passe entre nos deux corps.

Et avant que j'ai compris ce qui se passe, les mains de Percy agrippe ma taille, m'attire à lui et ses lèvres se plaquent violemment contre les miennes.

Je pousse un gémissement, mes mains venant s'agripper à son chandail pour le retenir contre moi.

Jamais encore il ne m'a embrassé ainsi.

Comme si… comme s'il est en manque de moi. Comme si c'est la dernière fois qu'il peut m'embrasser. Comme si nos vies dépendent de ce baiser.

Et c'est peut-être le cas.

Mais aussi brusquement qu'il m'a étreint, Percy me relâche et recule d'un pas pour me toiser de ses yeux verts si profonds.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer Puits de sagesse, répète-t-il avant de s'éloigner de moi à grands pas et de sortir du bungalow en claquant la porte.

Je reste un instant interdite, incapable du moindre mouvement, cherchant à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

Puis quelque chose qu'il a dit retient mon attention : il sait. Il se souvient de moi ! Est-ce possible ? Sans plus attendre, je sors à mon tour et je cours vers la plage. Ne me demandez pas comment, peut-être simplement parce que je le connais bien, mais je sais qu'il y est. Et comme je m'y attendais, Percy est debout sur le bord de la plage, les pieds dans l'eau alors que les vagues se déchaînent autour de lui.

-PERCY ! criai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il ne m'accorde aucune attention.

-PERCY !

Je mets un pied dans l'eau, puis l'autre, et je le rejoins, déposant ma main sur son épaule. Tout son corps se crispe, mais sinon, il ne montre aucun signe qu'il est conscient de ma présence.

-Ne fais pas comme si je n'existais pas Cervelles d'algues !

-Même si je le voulais, j'en serais incapable, me dit-il sans toutefois se tourner vers moi.

-Percy…

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais dire exactement, mais je devais comprendre. Je devais savoir s'il se rappelait de moi et surtout, s'il m'aimait toujours.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes Annabeth ? me coupe-t-il brusquement en tournant son visage vers moi.

Autour de nous, les vagues se font de plus en plus hautes, nous coupant même la vision de la plage, nous entourant de toutes parts.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as suivi ici alors que tu ne m'as pas parlé depuis des mois ? Tout le monde n'a pas cessé de me répéter à quel point nous étions proches tous les deux ! Inséparables, disent-ils tous ! Pourtant, je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois au cours de la dernière année ! Et je n'ai même pas reçu un coup de fil ou un message Iris. Rien du tout. Alors je me suis posé plein de questions, j'ai essayé de comprendre ce que j'avais fait de mal pour que tu en viennes à me détester ! Est-ce que je t'ai révéler mes sentiments et je t'ai mis mal à l'aise ? Est-ce qu'on s'est disputé tout simplement ? Ou peut-être qu'on est sorti ensemble et que ça s'est mal terminé… et petit à petit, des souvenirs remontaient à la surface… oh ! Rien d'incroyable, juste quelques flash de toi et moi à la colonie… toi et moi à New-York mais ça ne collait pas ! On ne pouvait pas être ensemble, tu n'aurais pas réagi ainsi envers moi si j'étais ton petit ami ! Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé seul au moment ou j'avais le plus besoin de toi ! Alors je me suis mis à poser des questions et ça n'a pas pris longtemps avant que ma mère, Groover et Léo m'avouent tout, chacun leur tour. Alors j'ai compris : tu avais juste trouvé une façon bien plus facile pour toi de me larguer. Tu ne voulais plus de moi et, oh joie ! Je ne me souvenais plus de toi ! Ça te facilitait pas mal la tâche pour te débarrasser de Percy, non ?

Je le fixe, la bouche ouverte dans une expression qui est plutôt la sienne habituellement, étonnée par ce long monologue et n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Tu crois que je t'aurais recherché pendant tout ce temps si je voulais me débarrasser de toi ?

Je lève les bras au ciel pour prendre tous les Dieux à témoin.

-Par les Dieux Percy ! Sais-tu à quel point je suis malheureuse depuis que tu as disparu ? Sais-tu à quel point je suis misérable sans toi ? Et crois-moi, je déteste ce sentiment. Je déteste dépendre autant de toi, mais les faits sont là : tu es essentiel à ma vie ! J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi…

Cette fois, c'est lui qui me fixe, ne semblant pas y croire.

-Alors pourquoi… pourquoi ne jamais m'avoir dit que nous étions ensemble ? Pourquoi avoir fait comme si je n'existais pas ?

-Tu m'as oublié Percy ! Tu m'as oublié ! répliqué-je dans un murmure. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé… que tu te mettes avec moi par pitié ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Je voulais que tu te souviennes de moi, de nous.

-Et c'est pour cela que tu me détestes maintenant ? me demande-t-il sur le même ton.

Je pousse un soupir en secouant la tête.

-Oh Percy ! Ce que tu peux être lent à comprendre parfois !

Il hausse les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence et je me dis que finalement, il n'est peut-être pas si différent du Percy que je connais.

-Je ne te déteste pas. J'avais juste l'impression de ne plus te connaître et… j'essayais de survivre sans toi.

-Ne plus me connaître ?

Il fronce les sourcils, tentant de comprendre.

-Je suis le même pourtant, avec juste quelques souvenirs en moins.

-Ah oui ? Tu en es certain ?

-Et bien… je déteste ranger ma chambre. Ma mère passe son temps à me le demander. Hum… je m'attire toute sorte d'ennuis à l'école et je n'arrive pas à avoir de bonnes notes. J'agis sans réfléchir et je dis tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise quoi faire. Je suis un vrai casse-pied avec les filles et… je déteste parler de ce que je ressens. Quand j'étais à la colonie romaine, je suis tout de suite devenu ami avec les deux rejetés du camp, je me suis fait ennemi avec Pluto, le Dieu de la guerre et j'ai reçu la direction d'une quête. Tout ça en moins de 24 heures.

Je m'approche de lui et dépose une main sur son visage, un sourire étirant mes lèvres pour la première fois depuis… oh ! Depuis très longtemps.

-Oui, tout ça ressemble bien à mon Percy.

-Ton Percy ? répète-t-il en haussant un sourcil, avec un air moqueur qui m'est familier.

-Oh ! La ferme ! grogné-je avant de laisser tomber ma tête sur son torse pour le serrer contre moi.

Je reste un long moment comme ça, écoutant son cœur battre. Autour de nous, les vagues sont toujours aussi hautes, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, elles me semblent plus paisibles. Comme si elles avaient décidés de nous protéger du monde extérieur maintenant pour que nous puissions partager cet instant seulement lui et moi.

-Tout à l'heure quand tu m'as embrassé… et à l'instant, quand tu as parlé de sentiments que tu m'aurais avoué… qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? demandé-je sans relâcher mon étreinte sur lui.

Je sens le menton de Percy se poser sur ma tête alors que ses mains viennent enfin entourer ma taille.

-Dois-je vraiment te faire un dessin ? Je croyais que tu étais une fille intelligente Puits de sagesse.

-Je le suis.

Mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre. J'ai besoin d'en être certaine. Comme s'il lit dans mes pensées, Percy relève mon visage lentement pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

-Mon esprit t'avait oublié… mais Il se rappelait de toi…

Il prend ma main et la dépose sur son cœur.

-Dès le début. J'ai été… un peu… perturbé quand je t'ai vu la première fois et j'avais de la difficulté à interpréter tout ça… mais c'est devenu rapidement clair. Tu… je…

Il pousse un soupir, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile à dire ? Annabeth, je… hum… je…

Je dépose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Chut. Pas besoin de le dire. Je sais.

Je lui souris.

-Et je t'aime aussi.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, c'est la première fois que je lui dis. Percy et moi ne sommes pas le genre de personne à s'épancher et jamais au cours de notre courte relation nous n'avons parlé de nos sentiments. Mais l'heure n'est plus aux doutes, aux peurs et aux hésitations. Nous avons perdu trop de temps déjà. Beaucoup trop de temps.

Un sourire lumineux éclaire le visage de Percy. Ses bras retrouvent sa place autour de ma taille et son front se pose contre le mien.

-Tu sais, quand tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure…

-Tu m'as embrassé, l'interrompis-je.

Il pousse un grognement agacé.

-Peu importe. Ce que je veux dire c'est que… je me suis souvenu de notre premier baiser. Et aussi d'un autre, échangé sous l'eau…

-Alors tu crois que… tes souvenirs reviennent quand tu vis quelque chose de similaire à ce que tu as déjà vécu…

-Possible. Probable même. Je me suis rappelé de la bataille contre Cronos pendant qu'on se battait devant les portes de la mort. Je me suis souvenu de Tyson lorsque j'ai discuté avec un autre Cyclope. Et des biscuits bleus de ma mère en mangeant des cookies. Ah ! Et de ses surnoms idiots qu'on se donne pendant qu'on se disputait tout à l'heure…

Je souris, voyant là ou il veut en venir. Et je suis plus que d'accord avec son plan.

-Donc… si je t'embrasse… cela va sûrement réveiller d'autres souvenirs de nous deux, et peut-être de baisers que nous avons échangés…

-Sûrement. J'en suis presque certain même.

J'hoche la tête, tentant de faire comme si je réfléchis à la question. Mais il n'y a rien à penser n'est-ce pas ? La solution est devant mes yeux : simple et tellement agréable.

-Très bien. Je crois que je vais devoir me sacrifier alors : je crois bien que je vais passer un long été à t'embrasser. Mais seulement pour t'aider, hein ! Ne crois pas que j'y prendrai plaisir !

-Hum… quel sens du sacrifice ! Tu es trop bonne pour moi ! réplique Percy, une lueur taquine dans les yeux. Mais tu sais, ne te sens pas obligé de le faire : peut-être que si j'embrasse une autre fille, ça marchera aussi !

-Percy, grogné-je sur un ton d'avertissement.

-Oui ? demande-t-il, l'innocence incarnée.

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

Il éclate de rire.

-À vos ordres.

Puis il se penche vers moi et dépose enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes de nouveau. Et je me dis que c'est un bon plan.

Je vais être là, près de lui, pour l'aider à se rappeler de nous. Et ça prendra sûrement beaucoup de temps, beaucoup de baisers, d'étreintes et de caresses. Beaucoup de patience aussi.

Mais l'important c'est que je serai près de lui pendant ce temps. Et tant que je suis près de lui je peux tout surmonter. Nous pouvons tout surmonter.

Ensemble.


End file.
